La Orden Del Fenix
by Christy L. Black
Summary: UNa nueva Chica entrara a HOgwarts y Con ella Harry descubrira sus verdaderos poderes y el significado de un buen romance... LEANLOO
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 " Un Visitante Nocturno"  
  
En París, Francia, Había una casa que le llamaba la atención a todos los muggles. A simple vista era una casa normal, común y corriente. Pero Lo que la hacía extraña era la gente que vivía en ella. La Habitaban solo dos personas Un Hombre y una niña pequeña. Muy A menudo de las ventanas de la casa salían objetos volando por las ventanas, o También chispas de colores. Y siempre se le acompañaba un Grito CHRISTY!!!! - Gritaba la voz del hombre enojado.  
  
Christy Fletcher se llamaba esta niña. Acababa de salir de Vacaciones de la Academia Beuxbattons del cuarto curso. Ella era muy bonita , su color de piel era blanco, ojos cafés claros, y cabello castaño. Pero lo que mas resaltaba de ella era su sonrisa y su carácter.  
  
Christy Era Muy alegre, le gustaba salir con sus amigos y también en cuanto a buscar problemas era muy buena. Cuando se enojaba era la pero de las enemigas que puedas buscar pues, ella no pensaba dos veces antes de levantar la varita y lanzarte un hechizo. Pero dejando eso atrás, era una muy linda persona. Le encanta Bailar pero sobretodo. Le encanta Jugar al Quidditch. Motivo por el cual siempre rogaba a su padre para que se cambiaran de domicilio, pues ahí con tantos muggles al asecho Nunca podía montar su fabulosa escoba (Saeta de Fuego) durante las vacaciones.  
  
En ese momento Christy estaba desempacando su baúl. Estaba lleno de puros libros de hechizos, túnicas, y claro, su Saeta. Su padre la había mandado desempacar muy enojado pues, ya hacía una semana que Christy había llegado a casa.  
  
De el Baúl sacó su grandiosa escoba, quiso montarla, la puso entre sus piernas y pensó. Esta oscuro, si vuelo un poco nadie se dará cuenta - dijo Christy Y Christy se elevó dos metros y se dio en la cabeza con el techo. - Ahh... No recordaba el techo - dijo Christy robándose la cabeza. Christy estas Bien? - preguntó la voz de Fletcher desde la otra habitación Si Papá - Gritó Christy. Ya Terminaste de desempacar - preguntó de nuevo la voz de Fletcher. No!!!, Ya casi - gritó Christy. Christy tomó su saeta de fuego y la puso en una vitrina. Recordó todo lo que le tubo que llorar a su papá para que se la comprara. Y Por fin ese mismo año se la regalo de cumpleaños. Era lo más preciado para Christy.  
  
Recordó la vez que una Tipa en Beuxbattons quería montarla y sin permiso la tomó y la montó. Christy se enojó tanto que , quien sabe como con un hechizo desconocido para ella misma la bajó la escoba. Eso era otra de las peculiaridades de Christy. Ella lo llamaba un Don. Pues podía Hacer cualquier hechizo sin importar la dificultad. Y más cuando se trataba de duelos o alguna pelea.  
  
Christy terminó de guardar libros de hechizos(completamente en francés), sus uniformes. Y de inmediato se fue al cuarto de su padre. Papá!??- dijo Christy llamando a la puerta- Puedo Pasar? Si! - dijo Fletcher desde el interior del cuarto Ya terminé de empacar - dijo Christy cuando entró en el cuarto. Valla! ò_ó - dijo Fletcher sentándose en la cama- Por fín. Que no pensabas desempacar Nunca? `_´ La Verdad!!!! ^¸^ - dijo Christy sonriendo- Pensaba dejarlo así hasta el próximo Curso. No Tienes Vergüenza Christy- dijo Fletcher acostándose. Papá te voy a pedir lo de siempre - dijo Christy acercándose a la cama, y dejándose caer en ella - LLEVAME A UN LUGAR PARA JUGAR AL QUIDDITCH - = S Cuantas veces tengo que decirte Christy - dijo Fletcher desesperándose- En Vacaciones no puedes jugar. Pero papá ¡!!- dijo Christy Ni Una Palabra más!!! - dijo Fletcher.- Quiero dormir, ya vete a tu cuarto.  
  
Christy salió del cuarto. No estaba Triste pues era lo que siempre le respondían y ya estaba acostumbrada. Se fue a su cuarto. Se puso su pijama ( la de higor de winnie Pooh... Si es un personaje Muggle) Se sentó en su cama, y buscó una revista muggle que encontró en el buró . Lo Que hay que ver - dijo Christy cerrando de golpe la revista - Esta Vieja esta más operada que Michael Jackson. O_o . Mejor Voy a Ver la T.V  
  
Christy salió de su cuarto y se asomó por e ventanal que separaba su cuarto con el de su padre. Vio que la calle muggle estaba completamente obscura y muy calmada. Solo vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un Perro muy Grande y de color negro rondaba por la cuadra, como en busca de una casa.  
  
Christy no le dio importancia, bajó por las escaleras de caracol y se sentó en la sala. Encendió la Televisión y buscó un canal. Ah Que no saben otra cosa más que infomerciales ò_ó - dijo Christy enojada. Apagó la T.V. y en ese momentó alguien tocó a la puerta. Christy se sorprendió mucho, Quien será? - dijo Christy Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. De pronto se encontró frente a un Hombre sumamente delgado , con una cabellera larga y sucia. Sus ojos parecían la única cosa con vida en su cuerpo lo demás era de el color de la cera.  
  
Christy estaba a punto de Gritar pero el Hombre habló con una voz Calmada. Pero alarmada al mismo tiempo.  
  
- No!!! O_O No Grites!!! - dijo El Hombre - Vengo a Buscar a Mundungus Fletcher. 


	2. Mudanzas

Capítulo 2 " Mudanzas"  
  
Quien es Usted O_O?- dijo Muy asustada Christy. Soy un viejo amigo de tu padre - dijo El Hombre- por favor es urgente!!! Tengo Que verlo. O.K. Quédese aquí - dijo Christy dando media vuelta. p p Christy inmediatamente suvió corriendo por las escaleras de caracol y Cruzo el pasillo y entró en el cuarto de su padre corriendo. p p PAPÁ!!! O_O - Hay un hombre abajo que te busca- dijo Christy estaba jadeando. p Quien es? - Preguntó Fletcher adormilado. p Yo Qué se!!! Pero te busca, dice que es Urgente - dijo Christy - LEVANTATE!!! p p  
  
Mundungus SE levantó se puso sus pantuflas y salió del cuarto. Christy lo siguió. ¿Quién sería aquel hombre? ¿Para Qué Quería a su Padre? Y si le hacía daño. Christy no quería perderse un dato de su conversación. Cuando Fletcher llegó a la puerta se quedó rigido viendo al hombre extraño. Este sonrió al verlo y dijo: p Cuando Tiempo Verdad? Mundungus - dijo el hombre p Así sonriendo parecía que algún día había sido un hombre apuesto. Tal vez cuando se bañaba, afeitaba y cortaba su cabello podría lucir muy bien. p No Puede ser!!! Eres Sirius Black O_O - dijo Mundungus, parecía Feliz, pero asustado al mismo tiempo de ver al sujeto. p Si Mundungus - dijo Black - Soy yo, ¿Podrías invitarme a pasar?- dijo Black viendo hacia el interior de la casa. p Claro- dijo Mundungus.p p Mundungus se retiró de la puerta, para que Black pasara. Christy se quedó recostada a la pared viendo como Mundungus, después de cerrar la puerta acompañaba a Black a la sala. Black se sentó y volteo a ver a Christy. p Sirius, como saliste de Azkaban - preguntó Fletcher muy impresionado viendo a Black. p Sabía que me lo preguntarías - dijo Black - Bien. Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que soy inocente. p Inocente? - dijo Fletcher - lo sabía. Nunca te Creí capaz de traicionar a los Potterp Esperen un Minuto - dijo Christy interrumpiendo - Quieren Te. p Me encantaría - dijo Black sonriendo p Sí Christy trae 2 tazas de Te por favor- dijo Fletcher p p Christy se fue a la cocina pero podía escuchar las voces de Black y de su padre. p Ella es la niña? - preguntó Black p Cual Niña O_ô acaso me veo como Niña!!!! - pensó Christy. p Si, ella es Mi hija- dijo Fletcher alzando u n poco la voz. p Como te decía soy inocente!- dijo Black p Pero si eres inocente quien mató a Pettigrew - interrumpió Flecher. p Papá nunca te enseñaron a no interrumpir conversaciones - Pensó Christy mientras ponía agua en la tetera. p Está Vivo - dijo Black - Te lo Voy a Explicar. Yo Convencía a James para que en vez de usarme a mi como guardián de secreto usaran a Petter- dijo Black- Y Petter los traicionó. Cuando fui a la casa de James y Lily y los encontré ahí muertos fua a Buscar a Petter fue cuando lo acorralé en aquella calle muggle. Pero Petter fue mucho más rápido que yo. Mato a todos los muggles 20 metros a la redonda y se cortó un dedo y se transformó en rata. - dijo Black suspirando - se metió por una alcantarilla. Y escapó- p En Rata??- preguntó Fletcher. p Si... En rata??? - prensó Christy, sin entender mucho la conversación. p Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts James Petter y yo aprendimos a hacernos animagos, Recuerdas? - dijo Black p Oh Ya Recuerdo - dijo Fletcher. p Christy salió de la cocina y dijo. - les gustaría algo de comer. - vio el aspecto de Black y parecía que se comería a una vaca. p Si eres tan amable - dijo Black - Como te llamas? p Christy - dijo Christy - Bien le voy a preparar algo. p Christy entró en la cocina, pero sacó su varita y apareció unos sandwiches. Solo Quería seguir escuchando la conversación. p Y entonces, para qué viniste asta París a buscarme? - preguntó Fletcher. p Espera... esto va por partes. - dijo Black - Yo escapé de Azkaban en Agosto del año pasado. Y estuve en Hogwarts en forma de perro todo un año. Pues La "Rata" la tenía un chico en Hogwarts. Un hijo de Arthúr Weasley. Y En Julio del año pasado Pettegrew, escapó. Y volvió con su amo. - dijo Black. - Y hace unas semanas, Voldemort Regresó. p No Puede ser, quien tu sabes Ha vuelto!!!- dijo Fletcher. p De Quien demonios hablan??? - pensaba Christy. Christy decidió salir a dejar los tez. Y le entregó a Black la comida. p Gracias, Christy verdad?- dijo Black p Si. - dijo Christy. p Christy es hora de que te duermas. - dijo Fletcher p Ok. - dijo Christy. Se dio media vuelta. Y subió por las escaleras de caracol, lamentando haber salido de la cocina. p p Christy entró a su cuarto y se quedó en su cama acostada. Hasta que horas después pudo dormirse. No durmió mucha cuando su padre la zarandeaba para que se despertara. p Christy Despierta- dijo Fletcher p Que!!! Por Que??? -_- - dijo Christy p Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Hoy- dijo Fletcher - Arriba p Ya Voy .. Ya Voy. - dijo Christy. p  
  
Christy se levantó, se metió a bañar y se puso un pantalón negro con una blusa roja ¾. Bajó a la sala y se encontró con Black. Pero no era el mismo Black desarreglado de la noche pasada. Parecía que Traía una un pantalón negro (muggle) y una camisa de Fletcher. Se había arreglado y afeitado. Se veía muy bien. Muy atractivo. p Buenos días Christy - dijo Blackp Buenos días - dijo Christy viéndolo con esta cara O_O p Christy- dijo la voz de Fletcher desde la cocina. - Empieza a empacar tus cosas de nuevo, Nos Mudamos!!! p Que?!!! O_Op Sí nos vamos a Londres. - dijo Fletcherp Pero, Por Que?- dijo Christy sin comprenderp Siempre me pediste que nos mudáramos cierto? p Cierto, pero por que tan repentinamente, Cuando nos mudamos?- preguntó Christy p En 3 semanas. p Pero papá faltan 4 semanas para que yo entre a la escuela. - dijo Christy p Tendrás que Cambiarte de escuela. - dijo Fletcherp Y A donde?- dijo Christy p A Hogwarts - dijo Fletcherp Hogwarts??? Oye. esa escuela me gusta- dijo Christy sonriendo. p Ya Me voy Mundungus - dijo Black - explícaselo bien. Y voy a volver en una semana. p Black entró en la chimenea tomó un poco de polvos flu y dijo - ARABELLA FIG. - y con una llamarada verde desapareció. p Papá, Por que nos mudamos? - preguntó Christy. p Me ofrecieron un Trabajo muy bueno aya. - dijo Fletcher. p Bien, Buena opción. - dijo Christy. p Recuerdas cuando te conté a historia de Lord Voldemort y el pequeño Harry Potter- preguntó Fletcher. p Si como olvidarla - dijo Christy. p Pues Harry está en Hogwarts en el mismo curso que tu.- dijo Fletcher p OH Que interesante- dijo Cristy. - p p Christy se pasó las dos siguientes semanas empacando. Había tanto que quería llevarse que terminó con 5 baúles llenos. Black había llegado a la casa de nuevo, pero sus estancias eran verdaderamente cortas. Faltaban unas horas para irse a Londres. Mundungus esperaba que Sirius llegara para irse los tres juntos a Londres. p Christy estuvo rogándole a su padre que la llevara a comprar ropa a Chanell y a D&G. Su padre le compró toda la ropa que Christy pidió. A Christy se le hacía muy raro pues no solía complacerla en todo. p p Eran Ya las 8:00 pm cuando por fin Black se apareció con la chimenea. Con Una Gabardina negra... Christy se deslumbraba por su buen gusto para vestir. Le tomaba mucha importancia al gusto de las personas. p p Christy!!!- Gritó Fletcher. - Ya Nos Vamos!!! p Papá no tienes que Gritar!!! Aquí estoy - dijo Christy. p p Uno por uno se fue a la casa de Fletcher en Londres. Al llegar Christy vio que era un poco más grande. Rápido se fue en busca de un cuarto. Después de haber encontrado su cuarto empezó a desempacar. Después de unas horas. Christy estaba agotada de desempacar y todavía le faltaban tres baúles ^o^. p p En eso Tocaron a la Puerta. p Adelante - dijo Christyp Por Fin encontré tu cuarto - dijo Black entrando a la habitación. - Vengo a despedirme, Como se que todavía falta una semana para que entres a la escuela, decidí comprarte algo para que ocupes tu tiempo. - Y le entregó a Christy una bolsa llena de Libros, Y unas cajas. p Qué es todo esto? - preguntó Christy. p Estos son tus libros para la escuela, y este es tu uniforme - señalando a la caja - a aparte te compre este. - y le entregó a Christy un libro. p Historia de Hogwarts.?- preguntó Christy p Será mejor que lo leas. Para que no te aburras - dijo Black sonriendo. - Bueno ya me Voy. p Espera. Tu me compraste todo esto?- preguntó Christy p No - dijo Black - solo el libro. p p Y Black dio media vuelta y se fue. Christy se quedó estupefacta con tantas cosas. Empezó a leer su libro de Hogwarts a History. p 


	3. La Llegada a Hogwarts

Capítulo 3p " La Llegada a Hogwarts" p p Christy se la pasó la ultima semana desempacando. Y para su desgracia empacando lo que se llevaría a Hogwarts. Estaba Harta de empacar. Y en sus ratos libres leía su Hogwarts a History. Su padre casi nunca estaba en casa. Siempre decía que tenía juntas de trabajo. Christy no le importaba a donde iba por eso nunca le preguntaba. La Casa de u padre tenía un Gran Jardín así que Christy en sus ratos de ocio salía a leer o simplemente a caminar. Se sentía como animal enjaulado. p p Solo Faltaba una noche para entrar a Hogwarts así, Que tenía ya todo listo. Estaba muy emocionada, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Pues sería como empezar de nuevo. Nuevos amigos. Etc. p Todos me van a querer mucho - se dijo a si misma - nadie se resiste a mi. ^_^ Después de decir esto, estuvo punto de hechizarse a si misma, por ser tan ridícula. p p Se obligó a dormirse temprano, puso su despertador a las 8 en punto. No podía dormir por los nervios. U padre ya estaba dormido así que... p - Tengo Hambre!!!! ^o^ bajare a comer algo - dijo Christy. Y se fue a comer. Después de eso. No pudo evitar dormirse. Todo se arregla con una buena cena y una vasito de Leche... mmmm ^o^p  
  
p Christy se despertó a las 8 en punto del siguiente día. Se metió a bañar y luego se arregló el cabello. Después se maquillo (de la manera muggle, a Christy le encantaba como podías transformar tu cara con un poco de esto y de aquello). Se puso un Pantalón negro y una blusa de botones del mismo color. Como ya ven le encantaba verse lo más elegante posible. p p Cuando Bajó su padre ya estaba esperándola. Parecía enojado. p Christy por que tardas Tanto ò_ó - dijo Fletcher frunciendo el entrecejo. p mmmm O_o - Christy vio la hora y faltaba media hora para la salida del tren. p Que Tanto te vez en el maldito espejo- Gritó Fletcher - Vas a llegar tarde y.. p Papá - Interrumpió Christy -si sigues regañándome lo único que vas a lograr es que se haga más tarde, a demás es el último día que me vas a ver hasta navidad, así vas a despedir a tu hija? p Christy sube al auto, está afuera, iré por tu baúl. - dijo Fletcher. p p Christy obedeció a su padre y fue hacia el auto. Su padre tardó dos minutos en llegar con el baúl y otros dos minutos más tarde ya iban tumbo a King Cross. Al llegar a la estación faltaban todavía 15 o 10 minutos para que el tren saliera. Entraron en el adén. A Christy le encantó la manera en la que se podía tener acceso a el. Por un instante sentía que iba a estrellarse con lapared. p p Bueno Hija aquí te dejo - dijo Fletcher - Nos vemos en navidad si no es que antes. p Christy le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida. No sabía por que pero sentía algo extraño. p Cuídate mucho y Recuerda que te quiero, digan lo que te digan soy tu padre y te quiero como tal. - dijo Fletcher con lagrimas en los ojos. p Yo También te quiero mucho papá - dijo Christy - No llores nos veremos en Navidad. p Bien , Entra ya hija- dijo Fletcherp  
  
Christy entró en el expreso escarlata de Hogwarts y se sentó en un vagón vacío. Sacó su libro de Historia de Hogwarts y vio por la ventana algo que le llamó mucho la atención una familia muy grande de puros pelirrojos. Y con ellos venían un chico de cabello negro y lentes y una muchacha cuyo cabello pedía a gritos un antifrizz. Christy sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia su libro. Leía sobre un hechizo que tenía el gran comedor de Hogwarts cuando de repente se escuchó una voz que le decía. p Disculpa- Preguntó el chico de Cabello negro y gafas - Podemos sentarnos aquí con tigo? p Si Claro - Dijo Christy sonriendop Hola, mi nombre es Ron Weasley, ella es hermionie Granger y el es Harry Potter. - dijo Un chico Pelirrojo, estrechando la mano de Christy. Estaba muy curiosito. p Mucho gusto - dijo Christy sonriendo - Mi nombre es Christy Fletcher , ustedes son de Quinto Curso? p Si - dijo Hermionie la chika del cabello frizzp Yo También - dijo Christy p Pero yo nuca te había visto - dijo Ron . p Bueno es que Yo no soy de Hogwarts, yo Vengo de Beuxbattons, pero mi padre tuvo un percance (cambio de trabajo) y vino para Londres así que me cambie para acá. p Fletcher????? Tu Padre no es Mundungus Fletcher- Preguntó Harry p Si el es mi padre - dijo Christy p Espero que quedes en Gryffindor- dijo Ron algo colorado p Gryffindor ..es una de las casas cierto?, en este libro las mencionan pero no dicen como te sortean ni nada- dijo Christy desconcertada p Mira en Hogwarts, nos dividen en 4 casas , las casas son como nuestras familias en Hogwarts pues en ellas dormimos y pasamos el tiempo libre.- dijo Hermionie. p No Tengas Miedo, en el sorteo te ponen un sombrero estúpido que te dice estupideces al oído y te selecciona - dijo Ron p Ron!!! ò_ó - dijo la chika Frizz osea Hermionie- Es el sombrero seleccionador. p En Fin , ^¸^Te dividen según tus cualidades- dijo Harryp Bueno son 4 casas Gryffindor, Humflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, de Slytherin han salido muchos magos tenebrosos no te recomiendo esa - dijo Harry . p Ravenclaw les importa el trabajo y la inteligencia- dijo Ron p Gryffindor la Valentía - dijo Harry. p Y Humflepuff los amigos - dijo Hermionie p Nosotros estamos en Gryffindor te esperamos ahí - dijo Harry p Si espero quedar con ustedes- dijo Christy p p En Eso pasó la señora del carrito y compraron varias cosas para comer, platicaron muchas cosas , sobre las casas y que Christy era muy buena para el quidditch . unas horas después en el vagón un chico muy apuesto cabello rubio y cara afilada con una chica muy parecida a el. p - Draco aquí están tus amigos dijo La chica riéndose - Hola Como están? -- los saludo a todos. p Que te pasa Londy, sabes perfectamente que ellos no son mis amigos,- viéndola con mucho asco- si sigues así no te atrevas a hablarme en el colegio- dijo el chico p Discúlpame no sabía - dijo la chica riéndose. p Pues a la otra te fijas, no estoy para tus jueguitos tontos Londy, Ya madura`_´ - le dijo el chico a la chica rubia, después dirigió la mirada a Christy - y Tu eres una de las nuevas cierto? p Si me llamo Christy Fletcher- dijo ella, no le agradaba mucho la manera de aquel muchacho. p Mucho gusto pero ya veo que te estas equivocando de amistades, si quieres cambiar de clase y pasar a una más alta, te espero en Slytherin Christy, soy Draco Malfoy y ella es mi prima Londy. - dijo Malfoy p Gracias por tu invitación Draco? Cierto, pero estoy muy a gusto aquí. - dijo Christy muy enojadap De Todas maneras te espero en Slytherin Christy. - dijo Malfoy jalando a Londy para irse. p Has visto como trata a su prima- dijo Hermionie- ella no es mala como el. Pero si sigue así terminara como el. p Es un chico muy desagradable - dijo Christy p Y si que lo es - dijo Ron p Es un Estúpido, lo único que es , es un envidioso - dijo Harry Si Sé Ve - dijo Cristyp p Y siguieron platicando hasta llegar a Hogsmeade donde bajaron del tren y Cristy conoció a Hagrid, después los 4 se subieron a un carruaje que los llevó hacía el castillo de Hogwarts. Cristy tenía una cara que parecía que nunca había visto un castillo así. Al llegar al castillo la profesora Mcgonogall los recibió. p Buenas noches Bienvenidas a Hogwarts- dijo Mcgonagall- a tu eres Christy Fletcher? p Si Soy Yo - Dijo Christy p Te molesto si te quedas aquí con migo - dijo Mcgonagallp No, no es molestia- dijo Christy p Potter , Grager , Weasley al gran comedor por favor p Suerte Cristy - dijo Harry. Después los tres desaparecieron de la vista de Christy. p Bueno Cristy no te han explicado lo de las casas- Preguntó la Profa. Mcgonagallp Si ya me lo explicaron - dijo Christyp Muy Bien a horita tenemos que esperar a las demás chicas que entraran a quinto y sexto curso con tigo - dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall - aquí vienen!!! p Buenas noches- dijo una chica p Buenas Noches tu debes de ser Sarha Krum no? - preguntó Mcgonagallp Si soy yo - dijo Sarha p Hola yo soy Christy Fletcher - dijo Christyp Mucho gusto - dijo Sarha p Aquí viene Londy - dijo Mcgonagall- Londy por aquí por favor - Bien iremos por los niños de primer curso y pasaremos a la selección. p Chisty estaba muy nerviosa, a un que Ron y le había aclarado que quien los seleccionaba era un sombrero estúpido que susurraba estupideces al oído. Que pasaría si el sombrero estúpido no la dejaba ingresar? O_O Al Parecer Sarha estaba igual de nerviosa que ella. Siguieron a la Profa. Mcgonagall hasta llegar a una escalera de Mármol en donde varios niños la esperaban. p Niños síganme - dijo la profesorap Christy percibió la misma aura de nerviosismo. Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar en donde se escuchaba que había mucha gente. p - Ah de ser el Gran Comedor - pensó Christy. Intentó Cruzar palabra con Sarha pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni eso pudo hacer. Las Grandes puertas del comedor se abrieron Así pasaron a todos los niños de primer curso a tomar asiento en un taburete, y les ponían el sombrero seleccionador, y los seleccionaban para su casa. Llegó el turno de las mas grandes . p p Christy Fletcher - dijo la Profa. Mcgonagall p  
  
Christy pasó y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero le decía al oído.- mmm Eres Revelde, Valiente y te encanta meterte en problemas, tienes corazón fuerte si ya se en donde te voy a poner. GRYFFIN DOR ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! p  
  
Y toda la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos , Christy aliviada se fue a sentar a un lado de Harry. p Muy Bien , te escogieron para la mejor - dijo Harry dándole un palmada en la espalda a Christy. p Londy Malfoy - Dijo La Profa. Mcgonagallp  
  
Londy se veía muy nerviosa, pasó y se sentó en el taburete. El sobrero se tardo 5 minutos y gritó .. RAVENCLAW!!1!!!!!!!!!!!! p  
  
Londy tenía cara de espantó y paso a sentarse en la mesa que le aplaudía. Mientras Draco en la mesa de Slytherin se tapaba la cara de vergüenza. p Que? una Malfoy en Ravenclaw - dijo Harry muy sorprendido p Eso demuestra que ella es diferente y es buena.- dijo Hermionie p Sarha Krum - Gritó la Profa. Mcgonagall p Sarha pasó y se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero grito un minuto después GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!! Y Sarha se fue a sentar c a un lado de Ron . p  
  
Harry , Ron , Hermionie, ella es Sarha Krum.- dijo Christy p Mucho Gustó yo soy Harry Potterp Bueno A mi ya me conoces - dijo Hermionie p Yo Ron Weasley p Mucho gusto - dijo sarha. p Que comience el banquete - gritó Dumbledor y las mesas se llenaron de comida. Christy nunca había probado comida tan deliciosa p Asi cenaron y después se dirigieron a la Torre de gryffindor. Donde a cristy y a Sarha les dieron un cuarto para ellas dos. Se quedaron un buen rato platica ndo y después se quedaron dormidas.  
  
Nota: A las personas que le sinterese seguir leyendo mi fan fic... entren a mi pagina 


End file.
